super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank White
FRANK WHITE is the villain and main character in the cult 1990 movie king of New York Played by Christopher Walken Frank White, is a drug lord, mob boss who has just been released from jail and wants to reclaim his drug empire and starts by killing Emilio El Zapa, and King Tito, two Colombian drug dealers next he sends Dalesio who works for him to Little Italy, to set up a meeting with Mafia boss Arty Clay but the mafia don urinates on Dalesio's shoes and tells him it is a message for his boss. On hearing this, Frank, Jump and other members of the gang go to Clay's social club, where Frank tells Clay that he wants a percentage of all Clay's profits. When Clay insults him, Frank shoots the mafioso. As he leaves, Frank tells Clay's men that they can all find employment with him next Frank sends Dalesio to Chinatown to make contact with Triad leader Larry Wong, who has $15 million worth of heroin. Larry demands $3 million up front and another $500,000 after the drugs are sold. Frank counters that the two should team up, then split the profits evenly. Larry turns him down and demands that Frank decide immediately whether he wants to buy the drugs. Frank declines and he and his men go Chinatown, where they kill Larry and his gang, and take the heroin with no more rivals frank is now king of the NY underworld Bishop, Gilley, Flanigan and other officers are at a bar, lamenting as they see Frank make a large donation to a hospital on television. Gilley, announces his intention to go outside the law in order to "get rid of Frank", suggesting that it be made to look like a rival gang was responsible. When Bishop objects, Gilley vehemently makes it clear that he will follow through with his intent. they bribe Dalesio into leading them to the nightclub where Frank and his men are partying. After one of the officers infiltrates the nightclub as Dalesio's drug dealer contact, Gilley, Flanigan and other officers pose as a rival gang, burst in and begin shooting, slaying several members of Frank's gang. Frank and Jump trade shots with the police, killing all but Gilley and Flanigan. Jump kills Flanigan and Gilley kills Jump with a shot to the head. A few days later at Flanigan's funeral, Frank kills Gilley. After his men kill Dalesio, Frank goes to Bishop's apartment, telling him that he has placed a $250,000 bounty on every detective involved in the case. Holding Bishop at gunpoint, Frank explains that he killed Tito, Larry, Arty Clay, and Zapa because he disapproved of their involvement in human trafficking and child prostitution. Frank forces Bishop to handcuff himself to a chair. As Frank heads to the subway, Bishop uses a hidden gun to free himself. Bishop corners Frank in a subway car. Frank shoots Bishop, killing him, but the policeman is able to fire a last shot. In a taxi in Times Square, Frank realizes that he has been hit. As police officers surround the car, Frank closes his eyes and goes limp. Category:Movie villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Bigger Bad Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Live Action Villains